


An Angel's Weakness

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a weakness and Deal likes to exploit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written for bourne_parker from the prompt Dean knows Castiel’s weakness left at the SPNFLUFFMEME.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Castiel was easy to manipulate. He had these huge super sensitive appendages attached to his back. Dean used them to his advantage as often as possible.

Castiel would ask him to do the dishes after dinner and one tiny brush of Dean’s hands across the arch of his wing had Castiel pushing him up against the counter with his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

Getting laid was easy as pie when Dean figured out that secret. All he needed to do was get one good tug on the downy underside and Castiel would be on him in seconds.

It worked out well when they were fighting too. Castiel would yell and yell until he was blue in the face, but once Dean’s hands touched his feathers they would be hugging and back in each other’s good graces.

Now it may sound as though Dean used this distraction technique all the time, and he did at first.

But then he went and fell in love with Castiel.

Love made Dean do stupid things. Like take out the trash, watch movies in languages Dean didn’t speak and actually talk about his feelings. In return he got pancakes for breakfast, someone to go to the Auto Show with and someone who matched his socks for him.

The trade-offs worked out pretty great. Plus that wing thing still made for really awesome sex.


End file.
